1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective overlay for toilet seats, with an oblong band of a folded, thin, flexible foil, to be laid on the seat surface of a toilet seat, the band having a turned down edge that is swung into a protruding position when the band is unfolded.
2. Related Art
In the state of the art, a protective overlay of this kind was made known by EP-B-0 331 631 of the applicant. The inventor took on the technical problem of creating a protective overlay of this kind that is even easier to handle and is nevertheless secure for the user. The protective overlay should still be able to be manufactured inexpensively and be foldable into a small packet.